The use of plasma in deposition and etch processes constitutes a well known technology and uses a wide variety of process parameters to adapt to a variety of applications. “Plasmoids” constitute a long-observed phenomenon that can occur under certain plasma generation conditions. Plasmoids have been described as a plasma space charge instability that breaks up the preferred homogeneous discharge of a plasma into regions of varying plasma density. Plasmoids can have a variety of shapes, sizes, densities, and lifetimes. Even though the occurrence of plasmoids is known, they are not well studied and appear to offer little, if any, application to plasma deposition or etch processes or other types of plasma processing. It would be an advantage to further investigate possible plasma processing applications for plasmoids.